Dark's Memory
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: It was another night for Dark, a night of thieving. But this night was different, they were stealing a piece called The Snow's Silent Sorrow. It was a rare piece by the Hikari. It was said to have strong powers, especially when it was snowing...


Well... this was inspired by volume 4 of D.N.Angel the quote that inspired this is "Slow and silent the snow keeps falling"

It was kinda a spur of the moment thing, so as you read, I hope you get the feelings I tried to put into my writing.

I hope you like this!

* * *

It was another night for Dark, a night of thieving. But this night was different, they were stealing a piece called _The Snow's Silent Sorrow. _It was a rare piece by the Hikari. It was said to have strong powers, especially when it was snowing. This night, it unfortunately and unexpectedly was. 

"Dark? Should we really be dong this? Grandpa warned us about this" Daisuke questioned

"Heh" Dark smiled "just be careful Daisuke. The only thing that I'm worried about, is if Krad shows up again. If he does, this could be disaster for us...well., to late now to turn back"

One of the spotlights the police has set up was shining on Dark. Quickly he dove out of sight, into the museum.

"See, were in Dai, now for that statue..."

"But... this is too treacherous!" Daisuke argued.

"Phantom Thief Dark Mousey never backs down! Now shhh!" he crept though the halls. They were unusually deserted for one of his thievings. 'hm... seems Hiwatari is in control of this one' Dark thought. Just then he entered the room were the statue was. He cautiously approached it, knowing that one wrong move could be everything. He looked around the room, all seemed to be normal. Just as he was about to grab the statue, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around to see Krad standing there.

"Well well, Dark. So, you've come to steal another one of the Hikari's pieces have you?" He questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Krad! You know this things power better then I do! Why would you come out?" Dark was annoyed.

"I wanted to see what would happen to you, so go ahead and get that statue, I'll just stand here, I promise" He smirked. Dark knew that if he didn't take the statue, Krad would attack, so he had no choice. He cautiously grabbed the statue. Nothing happened. He started walking down the hall in which he came. Krad didn't move a muscle. Dark sped down the hallway. It seemed like an eternity until they got out. The snow was now falling heavier then it was before. The piece started glowing as a snowflake fell on it. Dark quickly dropped the statue, but it was too late. He started to feel this wrenching pain in his chest. He screamed, and so did Daisuke. It seemed the piece was effecting both of them. Suddenly the pain stopped, and both Dark and Daisuke fell uncontentious.

"Dai...Suke?" Dark groaned "are you alright?" Something felt different about him.

"DAISUKE!" He screamed "ANSWER ME!" He was worried about his tamer.

"Da...Dark?" A voice moaned from beside him. He whipped around.

"D-D-D-Daisuke?" Dark was perplexed.

"Dark? What... How... Why...How are we-" Daisuke couldn't speak

"We're... separated" He faced the truth "It's that statue that did this"

"Separated? But... how?" Daisuke questioned

"That statue's power. Thats what did this" He said sadly as he stood up. Daisuke did also.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRK!" Krads voice sounded as he bolted out of the museum.

"Damn it!" Dark muttered.

"Heh, separated from your tamer... I'll get rid of you the next time we meet, Dark" He laughed as he flew off.

"Daisuke..." Dark said as he turned to his tamer "We've never greeted each other properly" He held out his hand and smiled. Daisuke took it. Dark pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you Dai, for putting up with me all this time" He let his tamer go.

"Dark, you're ice cold!"

"It''s ok Dai, now lets get home" Dark looked away from his tamer as wings sprouted from his back. Just then he fell to the ground. Daisuke ran to his side.

"Dark? Whats the matter?"

"Dai... I shouldn't have been so reckless, I shouldn't have incised on stealing this piece..." He lay his head on the snow. Blood was staining the snow around his wings.

"Dark, what wrong with you?" Daisuke questioned

"I can't exist without a tamer, Dai" Dark struggled to move one of his wings around his tamer.

"What are you saying?"

"Good bye..." A tear ran down his face. It pained him to say those two words, but it had to be done.

"NO! DARK! You can't go!" Daisuke yelled "I'm only half without you! You make up the other half of me!"

"Daisuke... Now that body is yours alone..." Another tear fell into the snow.

"Dark! But...why? I don't want to loose you! You've been there for me all the time! How will I live without you?" he started crying. The snow still fell heavily.

"Dai, I'm always in here" He put a hand to his tamers heart.

"Dark... no...! What about Risa!?" Daisuke sobbed

"Tell her for me, tell her that you were Dark. Tell her that she reminds me of my beloved Rika" he took a deep breath "And Dai... again thank you for everything you have done for me"

"Dark... Don't go!" Daisuke cried

"Good bye... Daisuke" Dark closed his eyes.

"DARK! NO! STAY WITH ME!" Daisuke sobbed. Dark's body lit up. Little lights floated away as his body disappeared. The only thing left, was a single black feather.

* * *

I hope u enjoyed! I'm on the verge of crying right now. I hope 2 see a few reviews! 

Thanks 4 reading!


End file.
